Daytime Dreaming
by Calico Vita
Summary: A small oneshot about two doggos out on a date.


"I'm so happy we planned this!"

"Hmm"

Isabelle giggled at the lazy response. While she tries to get Wolf to be more animated, she couldn't blame him for being a bit lethargic.

The two sat on top of a hill beneath a tree, which provided a pleasant view of the flourishing green meadow down below. While there were people that often visited the park, the field was currently empty, and being on a hill further isolated the pair (much to Wolf's relief). Birds chirped at a distance, and the fresh air was accompanied by the occasional breeze that made the grass blades sway.

Isabelle hummed pleasantly, allowing the tranquility of nature to occupy her senses. She looked down to her side, seeing Wolf's single eye had given in and closed shut. For any onlookers, the sight of Wolf O'Donnell resting in such a lovely, verdant location would be jarring. On top of having a savage appearance, one could imagine the reaction of uncovering Wolf's history of criminal offenses and lethal combat skills.

And yet, here was this petite, yellow dog looking down at the slumbering Wolf endearingly. It was rare for Wolf to be completely relaxed; years of working dangerous mercenary jobs and life-threatening missions had put a toll on the lupine in subtle ways. Whether it's a dash of paranoia, or his defensive and hostile mannerisms, it had all made sense now to Isabelle. It was for that reason she couldn't stop staring.

Wearing everything except his leather jacket and armor, Wolf laid on his back with arms resting behind his head. His face was serene, snoring lightly with his mouth slightly parted, and the tip of his pink tongue protruding between his teeth just a tiny bit. Even his spikey, white Mohawk seemed more lax, with a few strands resting between his eyes. Isabelle gently parted the white strands away, and after doing so, carefully began to stroke Wolf's white hair back.

The secretary couldn't stop beaming. She wasn't sure what made this day lovelier; the luscious scenery and perfect weather, or her partner dozing off in an uncharacteristically cute manner.

Kneeling next to Wolf's head, Isabelle pondered if it was too daring to suggest he rest his head on her lap. It would be more comfortable then the thin picnic blanket they currently sat on. But she hesitated, unsure of what to call her relationship with the mercenary in the first place; their interactions were hardly platonic, but they haven't been dating long.

Isabelle's thoughts were interrupted when Wolf's larger paw suddenly clasped over her own. She made a sharp yelp, her copper-drop ears perked up in surprise. Wolf's eye slowly opened, unperturbed in contrast to Isabelle.

"D-Did I wake you?" She asked, blushing that he caught her messing with his Mohawk.

"No," grumbled Wolf, his pointy ears twitching, "That bird nest above us won't shut it".

Isabelle blinked. Bird chirpings could be heard nearly anywhere, but she didn't hear anything from the tree they sat next to. And besides the noise, the tree was so dense with long branches and leaves that she couldn't even _see_ a nest. It may have been because Wolf's senses were sharper then hers, and must have picked up on whatever was close in range.

She looked back down at Wolf, who hadn't let go of her paw yet. Instead, he held it over his head, lazily turning both their paws from front to back. "It's so tiny" Wolf mused with a chuckle. He eye glanced over at Isabelle. "You are so, unbelievably small."

Isabelle pouted, "Are you teasing me?" She tried to tug her arm back, but Wolf's grip was firm.

"Hard to believe wolves and dogs are related. Look at this," Wolf insisted, rotating his wrist so that Isabelle can look at his observation. Indeed, Isabelle's entire, pink-padded paw was smaller than Wolf's palm. To further contrast the two, the lupine's paw pads were an onyx color, with scars over some digits, and a rough, calloused texture. "I'm certain I can hold both in one hand".

With a brow raised, Isabelle offered her other paw, and as suggested, Wolf easily held both of Isabelle's paws with a single grasp.

"I think I liked you more when you were asleep" declared Isabelle, her sore arms making her exasperated. Wolf let go and sat up, stretching his limbs and grunting when certain joints cracked.

"Of course you did, it gave you the chance to ogle me," Wolf remarked with a smirk, catching the secretary flabbergasted from the corner of his eye. "I started to wonder when you would just have your way with me".

Isabelle rolled her eyes, despite the persistent blush on her cheeks. As Wolf began to yawn and rub his eye, Isabelle's ears perked up again.

"Oh, are you hungry? We haven't eaten anything from the basket yet". Isabelle reached for the neglected picnic basket that was off to the side, and set it in front of the pair. She was surprised Wolf hadn't said something sooner; being under the dark, cool shade must have made napping more tantalizing then eating.

Regardless, Wolf shook his head. "I'm alright, but you go ahead if you like. I think I'll go back to sleep".

Isabelle smiled, "Alright then! It's nice to see you resting anyways".

Wolf didn't respond, instead watching as Isabelle rummaged through the picnic basket she's been _dying_ to use for weeks. The basket was pastel pink and made with typical wicker, with a blue polka-dotted cloth that cushioned their lunch, and a big red bow decorating the handle. Wolf frowned, recalling his initial reluctance to carry the girly basket around. Isabelle (coincidentally) packed too many treats, making it too heavy for her to pick up. She then looked to Wolf with a pair of round puppy eyes, making the lupine groaned internally; it wouldn't be the last time he was forced to do something so embarrassing.

Eventually, a bottle of sparkling water and a plastic-wrapped sandwich was retrieved. Isabelle's tail wagged excitedly, setting the items down on the blanket to pull out some more goodies. When reaching over, she paused. Wolf had casually rolled over on his side, resting his head on her lap. His snout poked lightly against her abdomen, and the side of his face with the eyepatch was hidden.

"Goodness, I wonder why you're being so affectionate today," asked Isabelle aloud. Wolf merely gave a soft chuckle. Another breeze had passed, and when the leaves rustled, it allowed rays of sunlight to delicately sneak in. From the brief passing of light, Isabelle caught Wolf's eye shine a lovely wine-red hue.

"Staring again?" rumbled Wolf amusedly. Instead of a flustered reaction, the secretary gave a short nod. Wolf raised a paw up in air, slipping sharp claws through soft, warm fur, eventually caressing the back of Isabelle's head. He pulled her head down, and turned to press his muzzle against hers for a short, sweet kiss.

When they parted, Isabelle sighed comfortably. "…Just don't complain when bread crumbs fall on your face".


End file.
